Planet Vegeta
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: This is a Fanfic about : If Frieza decided not to blow up Planet Vegeta. Who will find Love? Who will die? Find out in this exciting story! R&R Please!
1. Prologue

"My son, where are you going?" said a Saiyan.  
"To go get some food, wanna come?" said the little boy.  
"Ha-ha, no thanks son, go with your friends, I have a mission to do." the father stated while rubbing his sons head. "Go on, Kakarot"  
"Bardock!!" a crackly voice yelled.  
"Y-Yes Lord Frieza." Bardock stammered while turning around to face the evil Tyrant.  
"Why aren't you on your mission!?" roared the furious Tyrant.  
"I was just talking to my son." Bardock said while pushing his hair back.  
"Well get going!" Frieza said while pushing Bardock aside and looked down upon Kakarot.  
"Mr. Frieza, why are you so mean?" the youthful Kakarot asked politely, while munching on an apple.  
"It's LORD Frieza!" Frieza snapped.  
"Lord Frieza, please calm down, he's just a child!" Bardock begged. 

**Frieza shoved Bardock and walked out of sight.**

"My son, go on now, I HAVE to go!" Bardock exclaimed.  
"Okay, bye daddy." young Kakarot said while walking away cheerfully.

**Bardock walked slowly to his Space Pod and smiled as he got a picture of his son Kakarot, in his head. Bardock was interrupted by King Vegeta during his thinking.**

"Bardock, your child isn't like other Saiyans, he's more powerful than my own son! Either stop his training, or I'll have to execute him…" King Vegeta said while approaching Bardock.  
"No! My king, you have not a reason to be fearful of my son, he will not harm any Saiyan, he will be powerful, and conquer planets, and follow orders as commanded, but we just need to get rid of Frieza." Bardock said viciously, but lowered his voice as he approached Frieza's name.  
"…Bardock, where is your son?" King Vegeta asked.  
"Getting food, why?" Bardock asked while stepping up into King Vegeta's face. "If you hurt him, I will tear you limb from limb"

**King Vegeta walked away, without responding to Bardock.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kakarot yelled to a bunch of kids that were picking on an innocent little girl.  
"Ha-ha, or what?" the kids laughed. 

**Kakarot got angry, he ran towards them and struck them each with one swift kick to the face.  
**"Don't ever hurt a girl!" Kakarot screamed as they lay there unconscious. "Miss, are you okay"  
"Y-Yes I'm fine. Thank you." the girl said, blushing hard.  
"Heh, well, my daddy taught me, 'Never Hurt A Girl' because that's wrong," Kakarot said smiling a huge smile.  
"That's good of your father, well I gotta go before mine comes looking for me…" the girl said, rushing up to Kakarot and giving him a small peck on the lips.  
"Bye…" Kakarot said softly as his face turned cherry red.

**Meanwhile...**

"Fasha! Watch out!" Bardock yelled while getting thrown through buildings.  
"Huh?" Fasha turned around confused, but saw a huge Trusunt, and gasped. She was picked up by her throat and choked.  
"Fasha!" Tora yelled while rushing to her aide.  
"T-Tora…" she spat out. "B-Bardock…help"  
"W-We're coming!" Bardock screamed while dashing over to her. The whole team swarmed around the giant Trusunt. "Attack…NOW!" they all attacked at once, easily taking it out.  
"Th-Thank you…" she gasped for air.  
"Anytime babe." Bardock said while holding her in his arms.  
"No time for romance you two!" Borgos shouted, "They're coming"  
"Oh…sorry…" Bardock and Fasha both blushed.

**The 5 warriors stood up and prepared themselves. The fierce Trusunts rushed towards the Saiyans and attacked them viciously. They were only able to take out only about 20 of the 1000, before they were defeated.**

"F-F-Fasha…" Bardock said while crawling to her, "get up please"  
"B-Bardock…" Fasha grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips softly, "try to save the others…I won't live"  
"F-FASHA!!" Bardock screamed as he turned to see Tora and the other's bodies laying on the cold ground. Bardock crawled over there and put his hand on Tora's face. "Tora, talk to me"  
"Bardock…" Tora said, but he soon spat out blood onto Bardock's hand.  
"Tora, no don't go!" Bardock screamed, tears landing on Tora's armor.  
"Make them…pay…" Tora said, his last words ran through Bardock's head for minutes.  
"Ha-ha, foolish Saiyans." said the Prince of the Trusunts, approaching Bardock.  
"Yurik!!!!!" Bardock screamed while taking the band around Tora's arm and tightening his grip on it, letting Tora's blood sink into it, making it pure red! He then tied it around his head and walked towards Prince Yurik.  
"I wouldn't think of touching me Bardock." Prince Yurik laughed.

**Bardock didn't say anything, he just swiftly kicked Prince Yurik in the face, Prince Yurik was unfazed though! Bardock looked amazed as Prince Yurik easily demonstrated his power on Bardock and easily killing him. Bardock's last words were 'Kakarot!'**

"Ha-ha, nothing but pathetic monkeys, ah damnit! Now my gloves are dirty!" Prince Yurik laughed, pushing his groomed hair back so it wasn't in his face.


End file.
